Gone
by missgraceless
Summary: A songfic to NSYNC's Gone. Harry pushed Ginny away thinking that she would be safe that way. He thought he could keep her from being taken away. Instead, he made her run away.  WARNINGS will be found in the author’s note at the top of the page.


Gone

(Author's Note 1: I'm not a big NSYNC fan. In fact I don't like them at all. But after my eight year old sister began playing their last CD over and over and over again, I couldn't help but think that this song would make a very good Harry Potter songfic.

Author's Note 2: I've posted this up at a couple of times, and have gotten heavily flamed for its "OOCness". Having been younger and less confident with my work, I had taken it down each time. I suppose in my attempt to display my view of how much Ginny would give up for her family, I lost a few readers. I also acknowledge the fact that Voldemort's role in this fic would have been far more suiting for a character like Draco. I'm reposting this story under a Voldemort/Ginny ship because I feel that it deserves a chance to see daylight once more. This is NOT a V/G fic; this was meant to be an H/G fic, but as it seems that many H/G'ers are a bit too sensitive to having their dear Ginny leave their precious Harry, I've decided to switch the labeling a bit.

I've also disabled all anonymous reviews. If contact is absolutely dire, feel free to email me.)

_There's a thousand words that I could say to make you come home, yeah_

_Seems so long ago you walked away and left me alone_

Harry Potter walked lifelessly amid the still shocked crowd that had been moved into the Great Hall of Hogwarts. All was quiet except for the muffled sobbing of Molly Weasley.

Two weeks ago, Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix were informed of a surprise attack that would be lead by Lord Voldemort himself. So, when an ocean of black robes and an air of dark magic glided onto the front grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the side of the light had thought they had been well-prepared.

Though they were prepared for a battle, they were not prepared for what had actually happened.

What they did not know was that the Dark Lord had no intentions of having a battle that night. He was there to simply retrieve the rest of his army and his precious trophy.

-Flashback-

The Hogwarts staff stood shoulder to shoulder in a line. Every other adult stood shoulder to shoulder in a line behind them. Every student of at least four years that was willing to fight, stood behind the two lines. All the other students were hiding somewhere in the castle under the supervision of the school nurse, Madam Pomfrey.

Harry glanced to his right, where the object of his secret affections stood four people away. '_I can't wait until this is over. When I don't have to push her away anymore,'_ Harry sighed inaudibly. _'Ginny looks beautiful'_, he thought to himself. Then he came back to reality , _'She shouldn't be here. She might get herself hurt.' _Harry clenched his fists and looked forward. _'I thought I told here not to come.' _

Everything was silent except for the sound of robes blowing in the wind. In every pocket a wand was grasped tightly in every hand, anticipating the Dark Army's arrival.

The wind ceased blowing, and everyone took deep breaths. They had arrived. Voldemort's army marched side by side in lines that seemed endless. The side of the light began to brace themselves for battle. To their surprise, the sea of black robes came to an abrupt halt.

One of them took a step forward and, then, lowered his hood. It was Lord Voldemort. His appearance had changed much since Harry's fifth year. He was no longer old, faceless, red-eyed, and snake like. He now looked like the twenty-seven-year-old man he once was. He was tall, handsome, pale, but dark. Very dark.

A surge of an unknown emotion caused Harry to make his way to the front lines. Harry didn't know how, exactly, the Dark Lord's minions were able to restore Voldemort's body; he only knew that they did.

"Mr. Potter," Voldemort drawled with an amused look.

"Voldemort," Harry nodded back coldly. Most of everyone behind him flinched. Harry drew his wand.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Though I would be absolutely pleased to kill you now, I am sorry to say that my army and I are not here to battle," Voldemort said, again, with an air of amusement.

"Then why, may I ask, are you here, then?" Harry gritted through his teeth.

Voldemort smiled sinisterly. "I am hear to take what is mine." The Dark Lord looked up and nodded once to the crowd behind Harry.

Every Slytherin in the crowd began to walk forward and join the ranks of, what was safe to assume, their parents.

When the last Slytherin pulled up his hood, Dumbledore stepped forward to stand by Harry's side. "Now that you have retrieved the rest of your army, Voldemort, I am assuming that you will now leave my grounds?" Dumbledore asked, raising a wise grey eyebrow.

Voldemort laughed ominously. "I am not yet finished here, Albus. My army does not need to be expanded. But it does not mean that I will not accept them."

"For what reason then, may I ask, are you here?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"To retrieve the woman who will win me this war," Voldemort grinned at Harry's obvious confusion. Voldemort scanned the crowd before fixing his gaze on a certain Gryffindor. "Ginevra, dear, it is time for us to leave."

Harry, just as everyone else behind him, including Dumbledore, stiffened. Harry looked to his right, and noticed for the first time that night, that Ginny was wearing a sleek black floor-length gown. Her long blood-red hair was more prominent than ever. She turned her head and their eyes locked. Harry couldn't help but shudder. Her eyes were...different. They were still pure and beautiful, but no longer warm and glowing like they once were. They were now cold and unforgiving, a mixed veil which hid her pain. The pain he caused her.

Ginny turned her eyes forward and walked toward the sea of black robes. When she reached Voldemort, she turned to face her stunned family and friends and took Voldemort's arm. For a split second, she locked eyes with Harry. Then, she, along with entire Dark Army, dissapperated.

-End Flashback-

_Harry turned to see Ron, Percy, Charlie, Bill, and the twins standing in a semi-circle behind their sobbing mother. They all had a look of disbelief and denial written all over their faces. Arthur Weasley, who had the same look on his face as his sons, tried to comfort his wife as best as he could. _

_Harry couldn't help the wave of guilt that washed over him. 'This is my fault,' he thought to himself. 'It's all my fault. I deserve this.'_

_-Flashback-_

_It was in the evening of the day before the supposed battle that Harry, Dumbledore, and the entire Weasley family refused Ginny's request to fight. Even after an hour of Ginny's yelling, tears, and logical points, their decision did not waiver. Hermione had done her best to try and support Ginny's case, but no one would have anything of it. Ginny would not be at the battle, and that was final. _

_After dinner, every student that was not going to fight was sent to their dormitories. All the other students, the staff, and the others fighting would spend the night in the Great Hall. _

_Harry stood against a wall, hidden by the shadows. He knew she would come down, and he was determined to send her right back up when she did so. Sure enough, around two o'clock in the morning, Ginny Weasley came tip-toeing down the staircase that led to the doors of the Great Hall. _

_Harry had to stifle a gasp and hold in the urge to walk over to her, take her into his arms, and kiss her senseless. She was beautiful, pure, warm, a Gryffindor, and, with the exception of being a pure-blood, represented everything that the Dark Side opposed. She was wearing nothing but a simple cream coloured cotton night gown that must have been a couple of years old. It hugged her delicate curves, barely covered half of her thigh, and had a hard time of restraining her breasts. Her dark red hair fell to the middle of her back, ending in soft ringlets._

_And I remember what you said to me, you were acting so strange_

_And maybe I was too blind to see that you needed a change_

_Harry fought to re-gather himself. When he did, he stepped out of the shadows with an impassive mask. "I thought I told you that you wouldn't fight." _

_Ginny jumped in surprise and turned to face Harry. "Harry."_

"_What are you doing here, Ginny?" Harry asked, wrapping his voice in an unfamiliar coldness._

"_I'm here to see you," Ginny took a step closer to Harry. _

_Harry fought the urge to reach out and touch her. _

_Ginny took a deep breath. "Tonight, when you told me that I couldn't fight-"_

_Harry cut her off, "There is nothing you can say or do that will change my mind, Ginny." Harry couldn't help the earnestness that had been entwined with his words. _

"_No, Harry," Ginny shook her head lightly as she stepped closer to him. "What I came to talk to you about was..." Ginny trailed off. She clearly had no idea how she was going to say what she needed to say. "Harry, I care about you. I care about you a lot. And it isn't anything like that stupid crush I had on you when I was younger. It's something different." Ginny took a step closer, "And I know you feel the same way, too. I know by the way you look at me." She took another step closer. "And I know by the way your voice cracks when you speak to me." She was an inch away from him now. "I love you, Harry." _

_Harry could no longer control himself. He grabbed Ginny, spun around, and threw her against the stone wall before crashing his lips onto hers. She obliged by opening her lips to his tongue immediately. They kissed deeply and passionately, stopping only to breathe. Harry's hands, unconsciously, began to explore her luscious curves covered by the thin fabric of her night gown. Ginny gasped against his lips when his hands brushed the sides of her breasts. She shifted slightly, and felt him hardening into her thigh. Harry took one of her legs by the back of the knee and put it around his waist, encouraging her to wrap both of her legs around him. Harry slipped his hands under Ginny's night gown. He caressed her arse through her knickers and then allowed his hands to travel upwards, grasping each of her perfect breasts. It wasn't until Ginny slipped her hands between them and began to undo his trousers that Harry was able to see clearly. _

_Harry quickly let go of her chest, slipped his hands out from under her night gown, and set her back onto her feet gently. He turned around and took a few steps away from her._

"_Harry?" Ginny asked breathlessly. "Why did you stop?"_

_Harry ran a hand through his wild black hair. He didn't know what to say. He wanted so badly to turn around and drag her to an empty class room, not to take her virginity away from her but to simply hold her. She was right, he did care about her. A lot, in fact. And for quite some time now. But it was too dangerous. If Voldemort ever found out of his feelings for Ginny, then... Harry shuddered at the possibilities. He couldn't allow her to get hurt. It would devastate him and her family. _

_Was it something I said to make you turn away_

_To make you walk out and leave me cold_

_If I could just find a way to make it so that you were right here, right now_

_Harry turned to face the swollen lipped red-head with another emotionless mask. "You need to go back to Gryffindor Tower, Ginny," Harry said coldly. _

"_But Harry?" Ginny's voice wavered as she took a step closer to him._

"_No! Don't come near me!" Harry said calmly but forcefully._

"_Harry what are--" He cut her off._

"_I don't love you. You might be beautiful, that I won't deny that, but I do not love you," Harry was surprised at how convincing he sounded._

"_What? What do you mean you don't love me? What was that then, Harry? What was what we just did?" Ginny asked desperately. _

"_An eighteen-year-old boy's hormones going out of control. That's what that was."_

"_Harry? Why are you denying this?" A single tear escaped Ginny's eyes, and Harry was fighting off the strong urge to wipe it away. _

_Harry needed to get Ginny away from him, for he didn't know how much longer he could keep up the act. "You are nothing but a weak, little girl. Why would I be interested in anyone like you? And the way you so easily gave into me. Who would have thought that little innocent Ginny Weasley wasn't so innocent after all? I wonder what your mother would say if she found out how much of a whore her little girl really was." _

_Ginny looked at him in shock. She only allowed him to see one more tear escape here eyes before she turned around and ran back up to Gryffindor Tower. _

_-End Flashback-_

_I've been sitting here_

_Can't get you off my mind_

_I'm trying my best to be a man and be strong_

_I drove myself insane wishing I could touch your face_

_But the truth remains, you're_

_Gone_

_Harry walked to the far end of the hall and sat on a chair in a shadowed corner. He buried his head into his hands. He had thought it was all for the best, he really did. But instead of protecting her from being taken by Voldemort, he drove her to run to Voldemort. His eyes began to tear. Before he knew it, he was sobbing quietly into his palms. He had lost her. _

_It had been barely two hours, and he felt as if he was already going insane. He couldn't get her out of his mind--her smell, her hair, the feeling of her skin against his hands, the softness of her lips._

_The worst part was that he knew how to get her back but he couldn't do it. He could always find some way to tell her how he really felt. How he didn't mean all those things he had said to her last night. But if he did, then Voldemort was bound to find out and would find some way to keep her to use her against him. _

_Harry slammed his fists against his knees._

_Now I don't wanna make excuses, baby_

_Won't change the fact that you're gone_

_But if there's something that I could do, won't you please let me know_

_The time is passing so slowly now, guess that's my life without you_

_And maybe I could change my everyday, but baby I don't want to_

_Two weeks had passed since the night that Ginny had joined the ranks of Voldemort. To Harry it felt like two years. There had been two battles, but no sign of Ginny. Harry fought fearlessly alongside Ginny's brothers who fought valiantly, themselves, in the hopes of taking back their sister._

_Off of the battle-field, Harry was a complete mess. He had confined himself to his room. Talking only to Dumbledore, the Weasleys, and Hermione when necessary. He only ate to satisfy Ginny's mother, and only left his room to either use the loo or walk onto the battlefield yet again. _

_No one knew about what happened that night between Harry and Ginny. No one except for Hermione, that is. She didn't know the details, but she knew enough. She had gone up to Harry one morning and told him that she had caught the end of their engagement. Hermione had tried her best to re-assure Harry that it wasn't his fault. But they both knew that in the back of her mind, she knew it was his fault. _

_So I'll just hang around and find some things to do_

_To take my mind of missing you_

_And I know in my heart, you can't say that you don't love me too_

_Please say you do, yeah_

_A week later, there was another battle. This time it was in Diagon Alley. The battle had been well on its way when, amid the sparks of hexes, Harry caught a flash of a long mane of blood. Harry, hurriedly, went to follow it, throwing hexes at every Death Eater that crossed his path. _

_He turned, what seemed to be, endless amounts of corners. He halted when he saw the entire Weasley family on their knees, bound at the wrists and ankles, and harshly being held up by various Death Eaters. Voldemort was kneeling and speaking to Ginny's father at eye level. _

_Harry hid behind a groups of barrels as he looked on through a gap between two of them. _

"_The only reason why I've even allowed all of you to live is because Ginevra has requested so. And now, I'm offering you the slightest respects by asking for your daughter's hand in marriage instead of just marrying her, and what do you do? You spit in my face," Voldemort was seething._

_Harry froze._

"_I will never, let you marry my daughter!" Arthur Weasley yelled into the Dark Lord's face. "I would rather die a thousand deaths!"_

_Voldemort rose to his feet slowly. He looked down at Arthur, smirked, and said, "If that is how you feel..." Voldemort began to raise his wand. _

"_Wait," said a soft voice from the shadows. Harry moved closer to the barrels in attempt to see if the voice belonged to the person that he thought it belonged to._

_Ginny Weasley walked slowly, but gracefully, in another black gown, toward her family. She came to a stop at the right side of Voldemort. She lay a hand on the Dark Lord's forearm and slowly brung his arm down. Voldemort said nothing, and when his arm was parallel with the rest of his body, Ginny moved forward and knelt in front of her father. _

"_Daddy," she ran the soft skin of the back of her hand over his left cheek, "just say yes. He won't hurt me. Neither will any of the Death Eaters. Plus, you'll be safe this way. All of you. If I marry him he can't hurt you as long as I ask him not to." _

_Arthur looked up into his daughter's sincere and warm eyes--the eyes he knew belonged to his daughter, and not the cold eyes he had seen the night she left them. _

_Harry stared at Arthur through the gap. His heart was racing. 'No. No. Say no.' Harry kept saying to himself over and over again. _

"_What did he do to you Ginny?" Molly managed to gasp between silent sobs. _

"_He didn't do anything."_

"_Ginny, how could you possibly want this?" Arthur with a mixture of helplessness and confusion. _

"_I don't know, Daddy," Ginny responded softly._

_Arthur looked down at the cobblestones under his knees. He looked up, not to his daughter, but to the Dark Lord, and with reluctance he said, "Make sure to take care of her, and don't hurt her. If you do, I don't know how, but I will find a way to kill you." He turned to look into his daughter's eyes. _

_Molly and her sons looked on helplessly._

"_Thank you, Daddy," Ginny kissed her father on his right cheek before standing gracefully to join her fiancé by his side. _

_I've been sitting here_

_Can't get you off my mind_

_I'm trying my best to be a man and be strong_

_I drove myself insane wishing I could touch your face_

_But the truth remains, you're_

_Gone_

"_NO!" Harry screamed and stood. He was shaking with emotion. He would not let Ginny be taken away from him again. "You can't marry him, Ginny! I love you. Your place is with me!" _

_Ginny stared at him, and for a brief moment, Harry thought she was going to turn around, snatch the Dark Lord's wand, kill every Death Eater that was holding up her family, and then snap the wand in half. Instead, her eyes hardened, and she said coldly, "You love me?" She laughed hollowly. "It's a little too late for that, don't you think? Besides how could Gold Boy Potter possibly care for a, what was it you called me again, ah, yes, a __whore__?" _

_Ginny turned, took Voldemort's arm, and said, "I want to go home. Can I bring my family with me?" _

_Voldemort looked Harry straight in the eyes as he bent his head down to kiss Ginny softly on the lips. "Yes, let's go home." He turned to address his Death Eaters. "Take them to the castle and leave them in a well-warded and well-guarded room." _

_What will I do if I can't be with you_

_Tell me where will I turn to, baby who will I be_

_Now that we are apart, am I still in you heart?_

_Baby why can't you see that I need you here with me?_

_With a loud pop, the Death Eaters dissaperated with Ginny's family. With a long slender finger under her chin, Voldemort lifted Ginny's face to look into her eyes. "I will leave you no more than ten minutes. If you decide to stay any longer or do anything else just as stupid, remember that I have your family." Voldemort looked at her even more sternly, "Remember, ten minutes." _

_Ginny nodded, raised her head, rose to almost the tip of her toes, and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I will be back in less than five."_

_Voldemort nodded once before dissaparating away. _

_Ginny slowly turned to face Harry. Her eyes were no longer cold, but soft and filled with tears of pain and regret. _

"_Ginny, you can't marry him. I need you. Can't you see that?" Harry pleaded, on the verge of tears himself. He walked toward her, wanting to hold her. He knew that if he could just hold her she would not go back. _

_Ginny took a step back and said, "I'm so sorry, Harry. Maybe when the war is over, if you win." Ginny took Harry's hand and kissed his fingertips. _

_Before Harry could do anything else, she dissaparated away. _

_I've been sitting here_

_Can't get you off my mind_

_I'm trying my best to be a man and be strong_

_I drove myself insane wishing I could touch your face_

_But the truth remains, you're_

_Gone_


End file.
